Dancing With Cinderella
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: Sesshoumaru undertakes his hardest challenge yet - giving his daughters hand away in marriage. But what is a daddy to do when he's not ready to let his little girl go...? Written for the Daddy Clause Challenge!


Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Inuyasha.

Written for _Wudelfin's_ Daddy Clause Challenge.

…

Dancing With Cinderella

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru stared intently at his hands in the mirror as he fashioned his tie, his eyes a little sad, a little stern. He cursed when his hands fumbled, and let them fall when slim arms wrapped around him from behind, a beautiful face peeking around his body and smiling at his reflection in the mirror. As Kagome finished dressing up his tie, he stared at her reflection solemnly in the mirror.

"It's okay, baby." She said, hugging him tightly from behind. "This isn't a funeral. You're not losing anything."

"Yes," he disagreed, softly. "I am. I'm losing a part of me. A part of us."

Kagome buried her face in between Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades. Only Sesshoumaru would consider a day that was supposed to be one of joy to be one of loss. She started to open her mouth to reassure him, a throat was cleared behind them.

"Sir, it's time to take your place. Ma'am, please take a seat." Sesshoumaru's hands had come up to cover Kagome's possessively, and only tightened on her fingers at the interruption.

"It's okay, big guy." She said teasingly. "You have an easy part, there's no way you can mess up." Standing in front of him, Kagome leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, smiling as she patted his cheek.

Sesshoumaru frowned, thinking that it wasn't messing up that had him stressed, but she was already moving away, and besides – she already knew. "Hnn."

"Sir," the attendant bowed slightly, his arm outstretched and his hand gesturing towards the direction Sesshoumaru was supposed to go.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway, his chest tightening at the vision standing before him. Her midnight hair was pulled back; half of it was piled on her head in an intricate knot of curls, while the rest of her long locks streamed down her back. Her white gown had a sweetheart neckline, the brocade an intricate work of art. The full skirt billowed around her legs, and with the veil that was attached underneath the curls on her head flowed all the way down to the ground, making her even more of a princess.

_**His**__ princess. He didn't want to give her away._

Her coral painted lips trembled into a smile, and eyes as blue as the sea warmed, and delicate hands reached out for his hands to take. "Hi, Daddy," she whispered. "Are you ready?"

"You look just like your mother," he murmured, taking one hand while his other reached out to brush a curl away from her face. "Beautiful."

Her eyes filled up with tears, and she leaned forward to bury her head in his chest. "Geez, don't make me cry! I don't want to walk down the aisle with runny mascara. I'd scare my groom away before we even say 'I do.'" At the considering look that suddenly entered her father's eyes, Chiaki narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about it."

Without a word, he offered his elbow, and tried to ignore how his daughter's hands trembled as she looped their arms together. He stared down at her, at the perfect creation he was able to make with Kagome, and his voice was very serious when he said, "You don't have to do this. We can leave. Your mother would understand."

"Just like she understands how I'm feeling right now," Chiaki murmured, her lips curving up in a smile, her eyes trained on the doors in front of them, waiting for Sesshoumaru's signal for them to be opened. "Nervous. Excited. Scared, but not in a bad way. Anxious, because I'm about to take one of the most important steps of my life, and I'm taking it with the man I love more than anything."

Sesshoumaru's heart squeezed at that, but he didn't interrupt her. Finally, she looked up at him, and he recognized that clear, determined look in her eyes, because it was one Kagome wore when she knew what she wanted. "Do you know how much Mama loves you?"

Yes, of course he did. Their souls were linked; he could feel the depth of her love for him, just like she could feel his for hers – and it was endless. Their foundation had been built over five hundred years ago, however. Chiaki's had barely even begun to construct. Chiaki smiled knowingly, "That's how it is with Atsushi. He's worthy of me, Dad. Trust me."

He brought his hand up and covered hers, squeezed gently. "No one is worthy of my daughter." He said solemnly.

Giving a nod to a waiting attendant, Sesshoumaru looked forward, and walked his daughter down the aisle to her groom. Atsushi was handsome for a human, he supposed, if one could properly like an offspring of Hojo's. It was almost comical how Fate continued making that man have some part in his and Kagome's lives. Before he placed Chiaki's hands in the waiting grooms, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed, and the malice in them made the human shiver. "You take one misstep with my daughter," he said quietly. "And I'll rip your throat out. Understand?"

Atsushi nodded back, his expression grave. "I understand, sir. It will be my honor to take care of her all the days of our lives."

Eyes narrowing as if considering his trustworthiness, Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, then turned towards Chiaki, his eyes softening as he tugged on a curl, then kissed her forehead. "Don't think I'm the only one who shares this sentiment. It was your mother who made sure I delivered our promise."

Chiaki laughed. "I don't doubt it. In some ways Mama is more vicious than you." That was certainly true, Sesshoumaru thought with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now go sit down, Daddy. I want to get married."

With a final warning glare at Atsushi, Sesshoumaru took his seat beside Kagome, their hands reaching for each other in unison as the priest began his speech. When Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, Sesshoumaru silently handed her the handkerchief that was in his chest pocket, his fingers brushing against hers gently, his eyes fixed on the couple at the altar.

The wedding went by in a blur, and before Sesshoumaru realized it, hours had flown by, and he found himself sitting at the table with Kagome, their hands linked on top of the table. Kagome was smiling as she watched her daughter have her first dance with her new husband. Sesshoumaru's face was stoic; he didn't say anything, but he felt the soothing waves of Kagome's presence through their link, comforting him.

When the couple parted, they both watched as Chiaki walked to the DJ to murmur something in his ear, then, as music started up she turned to him and didn't say a word, merely held out her hand. Sesshoumaru found himself moving without conscious thought, and as he started to dance with his daughter, a slide show began on the wall behind the dance floor.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders._

They weren't even dancing, merely standing in the middle of the dance floor and swaying to the music. He watched the slide show from over his daughter's shoulder, his throat tightening. First there was a short video of when Chiaki was three years old.

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

The living room furniture had been moved away, because first Sesshoumaru had been dancing with Kagome, yet the video was of Sesshoumaru dancing in the living room with Chiaki, with her tiny feet balanced on the tips of his toes, his large hands engulfing her tiny ones as he gently rocked with the music. She wore a pink dress that seemed to be made out of nothing but ruffles, and her black hair pulled back into pig tails, with little pink ribbons tied around them. Sesshoumaru's face was soft with love, while Chiaki's was lit up with delight as she stared up at Sesshoumaru with hero-worship in her eyes.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

When the video ended, a slide show proceeded to play, of different snap shots that Kagome had taken over the years – sneakily taken, since Sesshoumaru wouldn't have consented otherwise, but now feel grateful for – memories of father and daughter.

Sesshoumaru sitting at a tiny table that hosted a variety of multicolored stuffed animals, holding a tiny tea cup while wearing a hot pink boa around his aristocratic shoulders, his expression stoic as he was served invisible tea. Chiaki sat at the head like a queen, wearing an old gown of her mothers and a floppy purple hat with a large flower on the side.

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, daddy , please!"_

Sesshoumaru sleeping on the couch while Chiaki played with this hair with a mischievous smile. Sesshoumaru remembered that well; Kagome hadn't realized their daughter had scissors; on that eventful day, Sesshoumaru lost his pride and joy. She had butchered his hair a few moments after Kagome left with her prized picture, so much so that that they had to go to a barber to get it fixed; Sesshoumaru had worn his hair short ever since, with only his bangs hanging artfully over his brow.

Tea parties, sword lessons, first days of schools… they were all there, memories captured by the camera Kagome was never without.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Running a hand over her head, Sesshoumaru pulled apart, gracing her with one of his rare smiles since he did not trust himself to speak. Chiaki understood, her eyes shining as she left him for her husband. When he rejoined Kagome, she wordlessly reached for his hand, whispering something he didn't catch, but the reassuring notes reached him nonetheless.

When the car drove away with the happy couple, Sesshoumaru stayed behind in the reception hall long after the guests left, sitting at his table alone while the waiters cleared the table. Kagome met him there, pulling him out of the seat and into her arms.

"Good job, Daddy." She whispered in his ear. "Now let's get home. _This _Cinderella likes being tucked in by her Prince Charming."

Smiling slightly, Sesshoumaru hugged her to his side, nuzzling the top of her head as he led her out of the reception hall. "Come, princess. Let me take you to bed."

Sighing, Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, blinking away the last of her tears. "I thought you'd never ask."

Sesshoumaru gave one last glance down the road his Chiaki disappeared too, a sad look in his eyes as he felt a part of himself letting go.

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone…_

~FIN~

**Authors Note: **Song – "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

Short but sweet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
